


Love in your eyes

by Igma



Category: Naruto, Uzumaki | Spiral (2000)
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igma/pseuds/Igma
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 2





	Love in your eyes

Camino por las dunas sin ningún problema, las conoces tan bien como la palma de su mano. Su mente se mantuvo en blanco, dejó que su mente lo guiara en la dirección correcta.

Bajo la luna y la noche oscura, emprendió un rumbo que parecía no tener fin. El cuerpo le pesaba pero apenas lo notaba como la arena bajo sus pies, era consciente de su entorno pero no al mismo tiempo. Era consciente de que su cuerpo se movía, pero no estaba prestando atención a la dirección en la que iba. Su mente en shock aún trataba de ponerse al día con la situación en la que se había visto involucrado.

La sangre aún corría por su brazo derecho, no fue consciente del rastro que se mantuvo dejando atrás, tampoco fue consciente de las presencias que se iban acercando a su ubicación a gran velocidad. Su mente iba en otra dirección que no fuera el mundo real, pronto se arrepentiría de no haber superado su sorpresa antes de que demasiado fuera tarde como para actuar en defensa propia.

La situación se repitió una y otra vez en su mente, en cámara lenta, cada pequeño detalle resaltaba en gran medida. Incluso los cuerpos siendo enterrados bajo la arena, podía escuchar los gritos de clemencia de las víctimas, la sangre mezclándose con la arena como si siempre hubieran sido uno sólo. Lo atormento, jamás en su vida creyó que debería que volver a presenciar ese tipo de muertes tan crueles, lo peor de todo es que había sido SU arena y ÉL el causante de tal masacre, no dejo cuerpos atrás, no dejó nada más que manchas . La satisfacción en cada movimiento, el placer a la hora de escuchar los gritos, las súplicas, ver las lágrimas caer. Nada de eso le importó, los cubrió, los sofocó hasta que no quedó nada. Acaba con sus vidas sin ningún remordimiento.

Ver todo eso lo shockeo más que verse a si mismo más joven. Apenas si pudo hacer un movimiento con su arena para detenerse así mismo, para evitar más víctimas al montón, su acción no fue apreciada. Las vidas que salvó no lo apreciaron, la amenaza fue neutralizada por un completo desconocido, quién no es su líder, el único capas de detener tal amenaza. Se convirtió en su nuevo enemigo, su objetivo, su mente nublada tratando de ponerse al día no registro el peligro hasta que su brazo quedó incapacitado. Hizo lo que mejor se le ocurrió en ese momento, lo que su cuerpo instó a hacer, huyó. Corrió, corrió hasta adentrarse en lo más profundo del desierto, no se detuvo hasta que estuvo seguro de que ya no lo seguirían. Se sintió protegido en medio de solo la arena, toda su vida convivió con cada granito, la arena no lo lastimaría, lo protegería.

Se detuvo en medio de su escape, con seguridad se dio la vuelta, no vio nada más que arena. Su mente y cuerpo se separaron ahora con el peligro lejos, fríos ojos esmeraldas le devolvieron la mirada en la cabeza, una sonrisa llena de satisfacción, gritos de dolor, súplicas, ojos rojos de tanto llorar, sangre corriendo como el agua. Camino en dirección contraria a tanta muerte.

¿Cómo había sucedido esto?

¿Un sueño, tal vez?

¿Un recuerdo?

¿Qué es verdad y qué no?

La arena se movió bajo sus pies, se detuvo, miró a sus pies. Nada cambió, la arena permaneció tan quieta como se esperaba con el viento meciendo la tan suavemente, volvió a caminar. Su brazo palpito en dolor, el olor a sangre lo mareo, las muertes jugaron frente a sus ojos, los detalles tan bien hechos que parecían reales. Ignoró su brazo, tan sólo debe ser una ilusión un sueño, lo que sea o ignoró. Camino, las dunas le dieron la bienvenida como siempre lo hacen, se sintió bien, su mente se calmó.

La arena se movió bajo sus pies, se detuvo, miró sus pies. No vio nada, una nube que pasaba cubrió la luna, no vio nada en la oscuridad como la última vez, dio un paso se detuvo. La nube pasó, la luna iluminó todo el desierto, bajo sus pies un brillo dorado atrajo su atención, no se movió para que él brillo no desapareciera. Se perdió en él, tan familiar como es, le recordó su hogar. Al pasado ... Le recordó a su padre y su arena ...

Tarde, fue demasiado tarde cuando lo noto. La arena dorada se arremolinaba a su alrededor bajo sus pies mezclados con la arena del desierto. Por esta razón no lo notó hasta que una montaña de arena se levantó por debajo de sus pies atrapándolo, la arena subió por sus pies, por sus piernas hasta cubrirlo por debajo de su cabeza. Parpadeo sorprendido, incrédulo sintió a lo lejos a las figuras acercarse por detrás de él. Cerró los ojos, este no es el momento para sorprenderse, envío un pulso de su chakra, mostrando su poder, las figuras se detuvieron a excepción de una que no se detuvo. No sé intimidó ante su chakra demoníaco, avanzó firme, sonrió. No muchos poder soportarlo o no acobardarse ante su presencia, espero sin hacer nada, si todo esto es una ilusión o un sueño, lo mejor sería seguir el curso sin hacer nada. Permaneció con los ojos cerrados, esperó hasta que estaba parado frente suyo para abrir los ojos.

La figura de mayor autoridad de su infancia y su mayor atormentador se paró a dos metros de él, le sonrió por su precaución. Este le devolvió la mirada, no divertido.

-Hola - saludo. Su voz ronca por el desuso diario, apenas perceptible la figura se estremeció. El leve movimiento de sus manos lo delató.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cuál es tu objetivo en Sunagakure? - demandó. Su voz fría y autoritario, tal y como recuerda, no respondió. Optó por permanecer callado. Esto no fue bien visto, la arena dorada se apretó, quitándole el aliento, por instinto su aura demoníaca se extendió por todo su alrededor. La arena se reaccionó en consecuencia, lo apretó rompiendo sus costillas, el ruidos de huesos rompiéndose volvió a él pero no de la manera que uno esperaría. Grito pero no de dolor, grito de tristeza por las víctimas que quedaron bajo su arena sin ningún motivo alguno, grito por cada uno que murió injustamente bajo su mano. El dolor no significó nada en comparación con el dolor que sintió en su alma, grito y lloró por ellos. Su actuación no causó nada en su carcelero que lo miro con esos ojos fríos y sin sentimientos. No le importó pero a él tampoco le importó, lloró por los caídos, grito por las almas sin descanso que ahora lo atormentan como castigo por sus actos

\- ¡Responde! - grito / exigió. No lo pudo evitar, se rió. El lo miro, enojado le frunció el ceño.

-¿De que te ríes?

-De vos por supuesto, ¿De quién más ?.

-¿Cual es tu nombre? ¿De donde eres? ¿Qué asuntos tienes con Sunagakure?

-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Harenae, no tengo un hogar y no tengo asuntos con Sunagakure.

-¿Porque atacaste a un Shinobi de la Arena?

-Estaba matando sin ningún control, si no lo detenía habría muchas más víctimas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas deambulando?

-Años

-¿Tienes intención de dañar a Shinobis o Civiles de Sunagakure?

-No

-Bien, última pregunta ¿Qué es ese chakra oscura que te rodea?

-... .

-Responde - ordenó - de tu respuesta depende si vives o mueres

-Es el chakra de un demonio que residía en mi pero ya no más. Es el residuo que se mezcló con las bobinas de chakra. Es corrupto y malicioso pero tengo el control.

-¿Entrar en contacto con ese chakra corrupto causará daños?

-Solo a mi, no tiene efecto en otros.

-Bien, como agradecimiento por detener al Ichibi Jinchuriki y salvar las vidas de Shinobis de Suna se te dará tratamiento por tus heridas y hospedaje. Una vez curado deberá abandonar Suna sin ninguna queja ¿Entendido?

-Si

La arena dorada se retiró hasta dejarlo libre, calló de rodillas a la arena, sin la presión de la arena sobre su cuerpo rompiendo lo, el dolor se hizo más obvio. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no gritar de dolor, podía gritar por los muertos pero jamás por dolor.

-¿Quién eres? - demandó sable, aunque ya conocía su identidad.

-Sabaku no Rasa Yondaime Kazekage de Sunagakure - asintió, ya lo sabía. Sujetándose los costados se paró aguantando las puntadas de dolor, al mismo tiempo los Anbus que se encargan de la protección del Kazekage se acercaron para rodearlo - Ya es hora de volver - sin nada más que decir Rasa se volvió hacía su aldea, una vez llegará debería que informar al consejo del Uzumaki que fue capaz de neutralizar a Gaara sin la ayuda de nadie.

Gaara los siguió en silencio, caminaron a un ritmo lento pero constante. Poco a poco se fueron acercando a Sunagakure, la gran muralla de arena se podía ver a kilómetros de distancia, mentalmente Gaara maldijo lo lejos que se encontraban de la aldea, por más que fueron un buen ritmo debido a sus heridas. Nada cambiaba que se estaba desangrando de su brazo derecho y sus costillas rotas lo estaban presionando hasta el límite, lo mejor para él sería no moverse pero está seguro que ninguno de los presentes estaría dispuesto a llevarlo por voluntad propia y el Kazekage no dejaría que sus ninjas cargarán a un completo desconocido, había un límite de cuánto podían ofrecer. Estos son ninjas de Suna no verán más allá de su propia supervivencia, incluso para alguien que los salvó.

No está seguro de si aguantaría el resto del viaje, la falta de sangré lo mareo y por momentos vio borroso, las imágenes ante el se distorsionaron, alargándose y su cabeza caía incapaz de mantenerla erguida. Esto lo hizo despertar varías veces cuando creyó que caería en la oscuridad, los Anbus del Yondaime se mantuvieron alertas a su alrededor muy conscientes de que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Pero aún así no hicieron nada, solo avanzaron a su lado siguiendo a su Kazekage al frente de ellos.

Le es sorprendente que su padre aún en este sueño siga siendo igual que en sus recuerdos, le hizo preguntarse ¿Vería a Temari y Kankuro también? ¿Serían unos niños? ¿Lo reconocerían? No, no pueden capaces de reconocerlos si ni siquiera su padre lo hizo, ¿Tal vez Baki-sensei?. Negó, puede que tampoco lo haga, como le gustaría verse en un espejo. Se vería igual que cuando fue Jinchuriki o después de ser Jinchuriki, cualquiera que fuera el caso, no cambia que su mente es vieja y ellos son jóvenes.

Esto lo trajo al joven Gaara que vio antes, se ve exactamente igual a antes de los exámenes Chunin a antes de conocer a Naruto, es joven y no es consciente de que lo están manipulando, no es consciente de su sello mal hecho que le provoca locura de que la voz que escucha no es de su madre sino del Bijuu encerrado en su interior, si habla con él mismo ¿Lo escucharía? O ¿Lo mataría ?. De ambas opciones la segunda es más segura.

Tropezó con la arena bajo sus pies, al fin la pérdida de sangre hizo su trabajo, cayó incapaz de atajar se a sí mismo. Su vista se oscureció al igual que todo a su alrededor.

\---------- & \----------

_-Por favor Gaara, por favor, por favor, por favor - suplicó arrodillándose frente a su amigo._

_-Naruto ya te lo he dicho cientos de veces, es imposible así que olvidarlo - Gaara ignoro por completo a Naruto, esta no es la primera vez que esto sucede._

_-Pero Gaaraaaaaa ... - Gaara suspiro, dejo aún lado los planos que se supone que ambos deben estar revisando._

_-Naruto no hay tiempo para eso, ahora hay que revisar estos papeles antes de mandar a nuestros shinobis al campo, asi que olvidalo_

_-¡No puedo simplemente olvidarlo! Si hay una mínima posibilidad quiero saberlo, por favor será rápido - se paró de un salto y abordó a Gaara completamente desprevenido, no se había esperado que Naruto lo inmoviliza, Naruto lo miro directo a los ojos. Esos ojos azules ardieron en determinación - será rápido lo aseguro por favor Gaara - Naruto suplicó una última vez, Gaara sabía que si decía No, Naruto lo dejaría por el momento como las últimas veces pero volvería como siempre lo hace. Tal vez lo mejor para ambos sería acabar con esto de una vez por todas, suspiro derrotado, se deshizo de su agarré y lo apartó un poco. Naruto lo miró expectante._

_-Tu ganas, lo haremos_

_-¡SI, Dattebayo! - grito el rubio con el puño al aire y una enorme sonrisa. Naruto no perdió más tiempo, ahora que Gaara había requerido moverse - tenemos que ir a mi carpa, ahí tengo todo preparado - no espero respuesta, tomo al pelirrojo del brazo y lo arrastró fuera de la carpa donde se llevaban a cabo las estrategias para llevar al campo. Gaara se dejó arrastrar por un muy emocionado Naruto, muchos Shinobis se los quedaron mirando en el camino, los Shinobis llevaban en sus frentes sus protectores que los identificaban como ninjas, pero al contrario de los usuales que llevarían el símbolo de su aldea, estos solo llevaban una palabra escrita que los une a todos sin importar de qué aldea provengan "SHINOBI" con orgullo todos los usaron, Naruto y el no fueron la excepción. Fue sorprendente para ellos ver como el Kazekage siempre silencioso y serio se dejaría arrastrar por el Hokage más bullicioso e imperativo, muchos se rieron, otros negaron pero con sonrisas en sus rostros. Los dejaron pasar, después de todo esto ya se había vuelto algo habitual, siempre verían al Kazekage ser arrastrado hacia todos lados por el Hokage sin ninguna queja, todos sabían sobre su amistad y los admiraban. Además de que todos sabían que ambos se necesitaban entre sí, ellos sabían cuánto perdido el Hokage y Kazekage en esta guerra, el Hokage a sus amigos que murieron al frente solo dejando a dos de ellos atrás pero sin posibilidades de que fueron a despertar a largo plazo, el Kazekage a sus queridos hermanos que lo apoyaron y estaban a su lado desde su camino a convertirse en Kazekage, ambos hermanos murieron en distintas partes del campo de batalla el mismo día._

_Hokage y Kazekage no fueron lo mismo después de eso, ambos sucumbieron ante el dolor, se volvieron distantes, no comían y ambos perdieron las ganas de pelear. Todos entrados en pánico, si esto seguía así pronto perderían a dos figuras importantes de está guerra, fue la idea del Jinchuriki de ocho colas juntarlos a los dos, diciendo que no permitirían que el otro cayera y sucumbiera al dolor. Lo escucharon, los juntaron a ambos y para alegría de ellos el Jinchuriki Bee tenía razón. Al verse ambos se recompusieron para apoyar al otro, tomo tiempo pero con la compañía del otro podría seguir adelante, ahora no los verías a ninguno sin el otro._

_Naruto saludó a varias personas al pasar hasta llegar a su tienda, era pequeña pero le gustaba, hizo entrar a Gaara._

_-Espera un momento debe de estar por aquí - Gaara vio a Naruto revisar una mesa llena de papeles que se supone que son sellos. Lo espero paciente, esperaba que al hacer esto pudiera demostrarle a Naruto que es imposible que ambos podrían compartir sangre. Naruto se decidió a demostrar que es un Uzumaki, que en alguna parte de su rama familiar hubo un Uzumaki y de este heredó su pelo rojo, ya que al parecer no había heredado el color de su padre o de su madre, al igual que sus hermanos que al parecer heredaron de sus abuelos - ¡¡Lo encontré !! - Naruto se le acercó con un papel en mano que no debería de ser más grande que la palma de su mano y con un pincel y tinta en la otra - muy bien esto es lo que hay que hacer, te voy a dibujar un sello en la palma de tu mano, este papel es especial. El clan Uzumaki tiene su propia línea de sangre la cuál se demuestra en formas de unas cadenas que salen de nuestro interior, con este papel más el sello hará reaccionar tu Sangre de Uzumaki exponiendo tus cadenas. Si en verdad eres un Uzumaki las cadenas saldrán sino ... Entonces tenías razón - lo último lo dijo con un puchero en el rostro sin querer admitir la derrota._

_-Empecemos entonces - Naruto se apresuró a pararse frente a Gaara le tendió la tinta, Gaara lo tomo con una de sus manos y la otra con la palma boca arriba dejo que Naruto empezará a trazar el selló en su mano. Naruto sostuvo con sus labios el papel ya que necesita de ambas manos para hacer el sello, con trazos finos y presión dibujo sin distraerse y sin ningún error, no tardó más de unos segundos, se había vuelto muy bueno con el Fuinjutsu con el paso del tiempo, le había costado al principio pero se había decidido a honrar el legado de su madre cueste lo que cueste, después de mucho trabajo y esfuerzo se volvió en todo un maestro en las artes del sellado como se había esperado de él. E incluso había descubierto una manera de hacer sellos si alguna vez llegara a perder la vista, eso sí que le había llevado mucho más tiempo y trabajo aprender pero no se rindió y al final lo consiguió._

_Se quita la hoja de la boca y miró a Gaara. -Ya está, ahora solo queda la hoja_

_-Bien - Naruto con mucha delicadeza dejo caer la hoja el la palma de su mano. -Ahora enfoca un poco de tu chakra - Gaara hizo lo que se le pidió. Al instante unas cadenas hechas de vidrio salieron disparadas de la hoja, Gaara miro las cadenas incrédulo sin poder creer lo que tenía en frente - ¡¡SI, LO SABÍA !! - grito emocionado y feliz Naruto, Naruto sacó la hoja de su mano y las cadenas se disolvieron en chakra. Con la hoja fuera Naruto se abalanzó sobre Gaara abrazándolo con fuerza - lo sabía, lo sabía eres familia - Gaara le devolvió el abrazo aún sin poder creer lo que había sucedido hace tan sólo unos segundos - eso te hace mi familia y un auténtico Uzumaki - Naruto se alejo un poco del abrazo y miro a Gaara que parecía aún estar procesando lo reciente - un primo lejano tal vez_

_-Familia - susurro Gaara._

_-Si, familia respondio - Naruto habiendo escuchado, una pequeña, suave pero verdadera sonrisa en su rostro. Gaara le devolvió la sonrisa también pequeña pero verdadera. Para ambos había pasado mucho tiempo desde que sonreído de verdad._

_Su emoción no les duró mucho, los gritos del exterior alertaron a ambos que de inmediato salieron a ver qué estaba sucediendo, al mismo tiempo una gran explosión sucedió en medio del campamento. Juntos se apresuraron hacia la explosión o lo que quedó de ella, al acercarse escucharon gritos y vieron cuerpos sin vida más el fuego que se expandía a gran velocidad. Las tiendas a su alrededor se quemaron, varios cuerpos irreconocibles a causa de la explosión, muchos heridos varios sin salvación. Los vivos se apresuraron a atender a los heridos, aquellos que sabían jutsus de agua se apresuraron a apagar el fuego, pero este fuego no parecía ser normal, seguía extendiéndose a pesar de los intentos de los Jounins y algunos Chunin por extinguir. Varios ninjas se les acercaron en busca de órdenes, de inmediato ambos entraron en modo Kage y se separaron para abarcar más terreno._

_Gaara se fue junto con varios Junins directo al centro de la explosión, los muertos fueron más, por más que buscaron no encontraron ni un solo sobreviviente._

_-Kazekage-sama - un Anbu se detuvo a su lado. -¿Si?_

_\- Se lo necesita al frente, Hokage-sama lo espera. Dice que es urgente._

_-Bien, despedido._

_Dio unas últimas instrucciones antes de irse, ¿Qué estará pasando? ¿Naruto habrá encontrado algo ?. Se movió rápido y en silencio, varios Junins lo siguieron por detrás por protección, no necesita que lo protejan no por nada es Kazekage pero no podía decirles eso, estos hombres y mujeres estaban dispuestos a dar sus vidas por él aunque no lo mereciera. Lo menos que podía hacer es dejarlos seguirlo para calmar sus inquietudes y sus ansiedades. Los siguieron en silencio, no tardaron mucho en llegar al frente, vio a Naruto dando órdenes a los Shinobis presentes, noto que no se veía para nada contento._

_-Naruto - llamó parándose a su lado._

_-Gaara justo a tiempo, tengo que mostrarte algo, sígueme - siguió a Naruto, se movieron hacia las afueras del campamento._

_-Naruto ¿Qué encontraste?_

_\- Gaa ..._

\-------- & \-------

Despertó con un fuerte jadeo y la garganta seca, se tapó la boca en un intento en vano de aguantar la picazón en su garganta. Pero la picazón en la garganta no fue nada comparado con el dolor que sintió en su costado.

¿Que?...

Sujetó su lado adolorido con la esperanza de que el dolor disminuyera, jadeo de dolor, apretó los dientes con fuerza, el dolor no iba a desaparecer de un momento a otro. Cómo Shinobi, como el Kazekage que es, tiene que aguantar, en el campo de batalla no hay tiempo para quejarse por un poco de dolor, costillas rotas es algo normal y muy común. Se levantó y miró a su alrededor, se encuentra en una habitación vacía que solo consiste en una cama en el cual se encuentra ahora mismo, las paredes de color marrón arena, una ventana justo por arriba de la cama y una puerta al otro lado de la habitación. La habitación no es ni grande ni chica, permaneció en silencio y quieto en la cama, pudo sentir el chakra de varios shinobis fuera de su puerta de alto nivel, tal vez unos Anbus o Junins que de seguro el Kazekage mando para vigilar lo.

Ahora que lo tienen vigilado moverse será difícil, ya deben estar buscando información sobre el. Pero no encontrarian nada, además del nombre que dio, es muy raro encontrar Uzumakis vivos y mucho menos que estén dando vueltas por estas partes. Se levantó de la cama con movimientos lentos, por que este obligado a pelear a pesar del dolor no significa que vaya a ignorarlo para agravar sus heridas. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, sintio y escuchó movimiento al otro lado cuando se acercó. Parecía ser de pelea, ¿Quien estaría peleando justo afuera de su puerta ?, curioso abrió la puerta para ver a varios shinobis ser envueltos en arena, los miró un momento sorprendido y asustado. Sabiendo de quien provenía esa arena, recuerdos de sangre y shinobis muertos por esta arena lo hicieron reaccionar, de inmediato se movió dejando salir sus cadenas de vidrio, tiro de ellas hacia los shinobis, sus cadenas atravesaron la arena como se esperaba envolviéndose sobre sus cuerpos , el efecto fue de inmediato, la arena que envolvía los cuerpos cayó sin vida a sus pies, una ventaja de sus cadenas es que podía neutralizar su propia arena, separando el chakra de la arena.

Los shinobis se volvieron hacia él, experimentaron pasar varias emociones por sus ojos, miedo, asombro y gratitud. A Pesar de que sus rostros no mostraban expresión sus ojos lo dijeron todo, apretó las cadenas con fuerza, tiró de ellas usando la fuerza para impulsarse hacia adelante para quedar por delante de los shinobis ya la vez para tirar los cuerpos de los shinobis detrás suyo , estarían a salvo detrás de él, vio a su yo más joven a unos pies por delante de él con la mano extendida una expresión de enojo en su rostro. Tuvo segundos para defenderse, utilizó una cadenas como escudo haciéndola girar sin parar frente suyo, la arena chocó y cayó como si nada. Mas y mas arena seguía apareciendo a pesar de no lograr traspasar su defensa, esto solo pareció enojar a su yo más joven que seguía haciendo todo lo posible por atacarlo desde distintos puntos, no lo dejo pasar, avanzó hacia su más joven que comenzó a retroceder al ver su avance.

-Suficiente - declaró con firmeza. Terminará esto ahora mismo, desapareció y apareció por detrás de Gaara, este lo miro sorprendido no esperando que apareciera detrás de él, lo envolvió con una de sus cadenas provenientes de su mano. Se aseguro de sujetarlo bien pero sin las timarlo, Gaara cayó de rodillas sin fuerza, lo tomó en sus brazos antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo. A Pesar de verse inmovilizado Gaara siguió peleando en sus brazos. Sabia que lo hacia por Shukaku, el neutralizar su arena, neutralizo a Shukaku.

-¡¡¿QUE HICISTE? !! - gruño grito en ira ciega, Gaara golpeo y pateo en sus brazos haciendo todo lo posible por liberarse - ¡¡DEVUÉLVELO, DEVUELVE A MADRE !! - la desesperación en su voz casi hizo que lo liberara pero luego ve a los shinobis a unos metros de ellos que los miran y recuerda lo que hizo, no podía dejarlo ir, solo correría el riesgo de que atacara a quien estaba frente suyo en su ira. No podía dejarlo, por el bien de ellos y por su propio bien.

-No - lo agarro con mas fuerza, Gaara no dejo de luchar y gritar por que le devolviera a su madre. Estuvieron así por unos minutos hasta que Vio movimiento a un costado de su cabeza, giró para ver al Kazekage y más de veinte shinobis detrás de él, el Kazekage lo miro con una expresión fría e indiferente, lo miro a los ojos esperando ver algo en ellos. Ver dolor al ver a su hijo menor pedir por su madre muerta, ver a su hijo pelear hasta el punto de querer lastimarse, pero no vio nada que no fuera una indiferencia fría.

Un segundo, fue tan solo un segundo. Ira y Odio lo envolvieron cegándolo, un inmenso de instinto asesino desprendió todo dirigido al Kazekage, pero así como llego se fue, dio todo de si mismo para controlarse. Al ver como todos los shinobis sacaban sus armas y el kazekage sacaba su arena, no podía hacer una escena aquí, podrían lastimar a Gaara de ser así.

Cálmate, todo va a estar bien. Se dijo a si mismo una y otra vez.

Se olvido del Kazekage y se volvió hacia Gaara que seguía luchando. Le susurro al oído.

-Tranquilo - Gaara por supuesto no le hizo caso - si te lo devuelvo solo te lastimara, el no es tu madre ...

-¡¡MENTIROSO !!

-Su nombre es Shukaku el Ichibi de una cola, un Bijuu, no es tu madre.

-¡CÁLLATE! -Lo sabes, sabes que no es tu madre quien te habla - declaro como un hecho, Gaara no dejo de luchar pero sus movimientos se volvieron más lentos

\- ¿Desde cuando una madre pediría que maten por ella?

-¡¡Deja de decir mentiras !! - grito no tan alto como antes, noto la duda en su voz.

-¿Desde cuando una madre gritaría tantas maneras de matar en tu cabeza? ¿Desde cuando una madre lastimaría a su hijo? ... ¿Desde cuando una madre ... - dudo por un momento de decir esto pero debería hacer entrar en razón a Gaara, no le gusta recordar el pasado pero esta vez es necesario, lo susurro hasta el punto en que solo Gaara y el sabrían lo que se dijo - ¿Desde cuando una madre tocaría a su hijo para hacerlo gritar de dolor, tocarlo donde no desea ser tocado? En este punto Gaara dejó de pelear, dejó de gritar, su cuerpo cayó en sus brazos sin luchar. El cuerpo de Gaara tembló sobre el suyo, lo atrajo mas hacia si mismo apoyándolo sobre su pecho, no lo apretó con fuerza como quería sabiendo que eso solo haría que Gaara se asustara.

-Todos retiren-ce - ordenó el Kazekage a su espalda, la frialdad y el acero en su voz lo hizo temblar, del tiempo en que lo conocía jamás lo escuchó hablar en ese tono. De inmediato todo el pasillo se despejo, solo quedaron Gaara, el Kazekage y él. Permanecieron en silencio, no se volteo para ver qué es o que hacia el Kazekage o si ya se había ido, Gaara se movió en su pecho tratando de salir pero sin forzar su salida. Lo soltó poco a poco, las cadenas permanecieron en una de sus muñecas mientras el resto desapareció en el aire. Se pusieron de pie y ambos voltearon a ver a el Kazekage que aún seguía parado detrás de ellos.

-kazekage-sama - hizo una reverencia. Gaara a su lado solo miro a su padre con una cara en blanco, sin ningún rastro de emoción. Permaneció con la cabeza gacha ante la figura de autoridad frente a él, aunque no quisiera debería que hacerlo.

-Gaara tienes prohibido salir hasta que yo lo diga, ve a tu habitacion - ordenó el Kazekage dirigiéndose hacia su hijo menor. Gaara no hizo lo que se le pidió de inmediato, la arena zumbó a su alrededor sin tocarlo, todo este silencio en su cabeza lo inquieto, lo asustó pero a la vez sintió una emoción que no pudo describir ni nombrar. Miró a su padre pero escuchando cada una de sus palabras con gran claridad, esta la primera vez que puede escucharlo con gran claridad, es la primera vez que nota su voz gruesa pero liviana a la vez. Miró al desconocido que mantenía la cabeza gacha frente a su padre, aún recuerda la primera vez que lo vio...

_Mal día, había sido un muy mal día, Madre estaba enojada con el. Madre sangre pero se había negado, no hace mucho que ya había matado no quería volver a quería tan pronto, pero esto no le gusto a madre así que lo castigó, lo encerró en su mente donde lo torturó. No podía escuchar nada que no fueran sus propios gritos de dolor, fueron días en su mente mientras que en el exterior fueron apenas unas horas, el dolor y los gritos de madre no lo dejaron dormir como siempre. Pero aguanto, a pesar de que todos lo odiaban y lo querían muerto se resistió a consentir al monstruo de su madre por ellos, por esta razón jamás mató a civiles o niños, se aseguro que a cada quien que mataba no sea una persona decente en especial a los espías o los que vendían los secretos de su hogar a las aldeas extranjeras. No le importó quedar como el malo si podía deshacerse de los traidores y callar a su madre a la vez, pero encontrar a cada traidor tomaba time y el tiempo es algo que jamás estuvo a su lado, madre no es paciente y exige sangre siempre pero se negaba cada vez, sufría las consecuencias todos los días hasta que le daba lo que quería. Su tío Yashamaru había sido la razón por la cual nunca había matado de niño, se había resistido por el, aguanto el dolor los castigos por el, tener el cariño de su tío había sido suficiente para pelear contra el monstruo, pero cuando su tío lo traicionó ya no pudo más. El monstruo sangre, sangre le daría, ese día se prometió que mataría a todos los traidores que se cruzaran por su camino, los busco, a muchos de ellos los atrapo justo antes de que podrían encontrarse con sus trabajadores y otros tratando de escapar con la información. Continuo con esto durante años, su madre o mejor dicho el en su interior se volvió codicioso ansiando más y cada vez más sangre, la sangre de los traidores ya no parecía bastar._

_Ese día en particular su cabeza le dolía como nunca antes y su madre no paraba de gritar pidiendo sangre, exigiendo que le diera lo que quería o las consecuencias fueron graves. Resistió lo más que pudo pero al caer la noche y dos intentos de asesinato fueron suficientes para perder el control y sucumbir, con la luna alta fue y busco a los pocos traidores que sabía daban vueltas por la aldea, los mato sin piedad frente a sus seres queridos, no le importo los gritos de piedad o escuchar que lo llamaran monstruo, es debido a esos traidores que su aldea se encuentran en estado tan lamentable, es debido a ellos que muchos shinobis de Suna mueren en las misiones, es debido a ellos que Suna se encuentran perdiendo dinero y trabajo. No se lamento por sus muertes, pero antes de que lo supiera también se encuentran atacando a aliados y civiles por igual, no podía encontrar en sí para parar de matar._

_En un intento en vano huyó al exterior de Suna, corrió por la arena buscando alejarse lo más posible de todos ellos, pero lo siguieron, mató uno tras otro. Los enterró en su arena sin piedad, no pudo parar por más que lo quería._

_Entonces lo escucho._

_-¡¡Es suficiente !! - volteo hacia la voz con su arena lista para envolverlo y matarlo, entonces lo vio, un hombre de pelo rojo corría hacia el. Noto aun de lejos como extendía su mano y una cadena salía de su palma._

_**"¡Esquivalo!"** _

_El grito en su cabeza hizo que su cuerpo reaccionara antes de que siquiera la orden llegara a su cabeza, esquivo la cadena, vio como el hombre le fruncía el ceño y movió su mano guiando la cadena hacia sus pies, esta vez pudo reaccionar y salto, la cadena lo rozo por unos centímetros._

_**"¡No permitas que te toque!"** _

_Creo un escudo y ataco, el desconocido esquivo cada uno de sus ataques con facilidad, ni siquiera los shinobis mas fuertes de Suna podían hacer algo contra su arena y este tipo lo esquivaba como si nada, lo hizo enfurecer. Ciego de ira no escucho las ordenes de su madre, avanzo contra el desconocido, creo varios clones de arena y los envió a rodear a los enemigos._

_-Debes detenerte - lo escucho decir, lo ignoro. Aprovecho que su campo estuviera cubierto de arena._

_-Suna Shuriken (Shuriken de tierra) - el desconocido lo miró sorprendido pero ni se inmuto, antes de que pudiera esquivar se apresuró a mandar jutsu tras jutsu - Doton: Sunaarashi no jutsu (Técnica de la tormenta de arena), Arenas Movedizas, Doton Suna: Shigure (Lluvia de arena) - nos envolvió a los en una fuerte tormenta de arena, nada podía entrar nada podía salir, se aseguro de atrapar con su arena las piernas del enemigo, lo vio luchar por liberar sus piernas mientras ocultaba su rostro en sus brazos para evitar ser lastimado por la tormenta y por ultimo dejo caer una lluvia de arena sobre el. Sonrió satisfecho, con esto podría acabar con el, pero su satisfacción no le duro mucho cuando una cadena salio del montículo de arena y lo envolvió. Con horror vio como la arena que una vez estuvo bajo su control caí a montones para mezclarse con la arena del desierto. El desconocido se le acerco, al verlo sintió miedo por primera vez al enfrentarse y darse cuenta que su contrincante lo supera en fuerza y poder, por primera vez es incapaz de hacer algo en su defensa, ni siquiera la arena de Shukaku podría salvarlo ._

_-Ya no es necesario que sigas peleando Gaara_

Eso fue lo ultimo que recuerda de ese momento solo para despertarse horas mas tarde en su habitacion, le había costado mucho aceptar su derrota, madre o mejor dicho el demonio Shukaku no había estado para nado contento. Así que había ido a buscar respuestas, dio la casualidad que había escuchado a algunos guardias hablar sobre el desconocido y gracias a ellos pudieron encontrarlo. Su encuentro no había ido como había esperado, y ahora este silencio en su cabeza lo dejo con muchas preguntas y cero respuesta. Si quería respuestas no puede permitir que su padre haga desaparecer a este hombre. 

-Padre ... no lo mates


End file.
